halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cavemen
Merge Errr, the Humanoid easter egg is like this in every respect, -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:12, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Great job making it look better I didn't have time to work on it after I made it yesterday.Xxxjeffxxx 14:52, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Freaking Weird How freaking weird... --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:07, 25 October 2007 (UTC) I concur with Dragonclaws....--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 19:58, 25 October 2007 (UTC) I do aswell....-- CR 00:23, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Tell me about it... [[User:Gold Fury 112|'Force Colonel Valh ala-112 ']] 23:51, 21 May 2008 (UTC) A: That is freaking weird. and B: Can they be found on only a certain difficulty? Or is it every difficulty they can be found?Kap2310 21:55, 26 October 2007 (UTC) IDK what possessed Bungie to put this in. a possable cradle of life reffrence or an iris reffrence--Garyclementspunji 00:20, 30 January 2008 (UTC) That looks so funny but a bit scarry. I need to find them. HCN42 01:40, 21 Feburary 2008 (UTC-8) What the @$&% !!!,MC11-7--MC11-7 16:51, 23 May 2009 (UTC) The Lone Monkey There is another that can be accessed in co-op. Go to the area where the Iron Skull is. Facing the corner, have one person (Player A) get on the other's (PLayer B's) head. Players A and B face the corner and walk forward. While walking, Player B should press "A" repeatedly until Player A is ontop of the wall. Player A must face the rock and jump towards it while Player B jumps into a lake. After impact on the lake is made, Player B MUST Walk forward. If Player A was jumping the whole time, Player B should be on top of the rock. Player B has to keep walking forward or he'll slide off the rock. Player A needs to jump into the lake after Player B is on the rock. See that concrete platform to your right? Jump there. Walk forward until you get to some plant covered rocks at the end of the concrete. The Monkey is sitting there overlooking the water. You can get behind him. Monkeys NO! Their Monkeys! not Cavemen! --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 04:34, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :They've got humany faces. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:01, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::What? And monkeys don't? :::Monkeys resemble humans in far fewer ways than these figures do. --ED 01:01, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::::At the very least, these are apes, not monkeys. They lack the tail and elongated snout of lesser primates, and possess more human-like features. It looks as though someone modelled a chimp, and then put Marcus Lehto's face on it. So perhaps they're a family of relict australopithecines? Is Bungie announcing its faith in cryptozoology? XD -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 10:13, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I say their caveman.--MC11-7 16:57, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Bonobo Chimps? http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Bonobo_Chimpanzee Anyone see a connection? 03:32, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Ummm... NO. This is a JOKE not cannon thats why it was called an easter egg. GalacticDominator 03:53, October 11, 2009 (UTC) great easter egg I don't know why they put the cavemen there, but it's great. - Lisle202 18:29, October 18, 2009 (UTC) This greatly disturbs me This is quite possibly the single most un-settling thing in the halo series. If it's a joke, it is a very strange and quite possibly a preverse one as well. Is there any reason for it to exist? Is there any reason for this to have stayed in my nightmares for so long? Just seriously. I know this isn't article-related, but what purpose does it hold? - Tehtumpi 17:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) To give you nightmares and freak you out for weeks, mate. Bungie is that Sadistic. XD - Scorch933 18:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC)